


【祺鑫】男孩子的裙子底下有什么

by DU_NAI



Category: qx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI





	【祺鑫】男孩子的裙子底下有什么

前略，马嘉祺被惩罚穿女装。

逃过一劫的丁程鑫笑得花枝乱颤，幸灾乐祸里带着点恶趣味，还不忘用调戏的语调吹两声口哨，穿着衬衣裤装高调地从“马小姐”面前走过生怕他看不出来差别。

马嘉祺眉梢跳动三根青筋，拳头在怀里拧紧，嘴角微扬配合地露出视死如归的微笑，在快门前演出一派祥和。

——个屁。

他不是没努力过去跟别人换牌，可天杀的服化道老师特别恰好时机地拿着黑色蕾丝裙就走过来了，小伙伴们笑成一团疯狂起哄，惹得他脸颊爆红，尤其是人群里还混着一个笑得最大声的丁程鑫的时候。

“超~适合你！”他那拉长的语调真的是史上最欠打没有之一。

马嘉祺一忍再忍，憋屈又配合地把那该死的裙子穿上了，紧到几乎贴身，把他本来就瘦不拉几的身材勾出绝对细杆的效果，连他自己照镜子的时候都忍不住吐槽，哪有这种女人啊，也太可怕了吧。

丁程鑫在旁边哈哈哈哈个不停，还不忘上前来仔细端详肩膀和锁骨附近的半透镂空的设计，马嘉祺见他眼睛放光的样子也不忘激情推销一波，喜欢吗？喜欢就换给你穿？丁程鑫拒绝三连后退到了安全区域还是不忘直勾勾地盯着他看，视线从上到下毫不掩饰地扫，对着他的腿连啧三声，逼得马嘉祺在暴走边缘彻底炸了毛：

“丁程鑫你给我等着！”

其实这话平时他几乎没敢说过，可这会儿耻度爆表加上忍耐极限，竟是把胆子也撑大了，想都没想就脱口而出，被点了大名的人还是乐呵乐呵的模样似乎完全没有惧怕他的威胁，行，马嘉祺眉一挑，心想丁程鑫你完了。

拍完这该死的玩意儿后几个反串的男生都迫不及待地去把裙子换下来，丁程鑫屁颠颠地跟过来，说你别换嘛挺好看的嘛我还想多拍几张留念的——

马嘉祺露出了瘆人的微笑，好看是吧？还没看够是吧？行，满足你。

他扭头跟工作人员说这裙子他回头洗完再还，套了个大一号的外套抓着丁程鑫就走，丁程鑫云里雾里地跟上他的脚步，还不忘打趣他，怎么的，“马小姐”想这样跟我去逛街啊？

“逛什么街，去你房间。”

马嘉祺语气冰冷，把丁程鑫的笑容就惊僵了，有点胆怯地想把手缩回来：“你你你别想逼我穿这个，我死都不会穿的！”

“不会。”马嘉祺心想我有更好的办法惩罚你。

丁程鑫住的是个单间，进门后上了锁把角落里的几台摄像机全部关了，房间里发生的一切都将成为他们俩的秘密。

丁程鑫还是有点怕他报仇，死死抱着自己的胸怕他强扒，可马嘉祺好像完全没这个心思，脱了外套露出了里面那件黑色蕾丝裙，鞋一脱就爬上了他的床，往前一扑就把他禁锢在了床头上，丁程鑫睁大了眼睛疑惑又担惊受怕地看着他：你想干嘛？

马嘉祺歪了一下头，言简意赅地答了个“干”。

丁程鑫听懂后条件反射想捶他，拳头刚伸过去就被马嘉祺控在了掌心里，亲吻铺天盖地地落下来，丁程鑫猝不及防手在他的肩上打滑了两次，意识到他现在穿的是个女装，那肩膀上半透明镂空的设计可不就是自己打趣过的地方，脸颊渐红起来，心跳跟不受控制似的擂起了鼓。

可马嘉祺是铁了心要惩罚他，吸吮他舌尖的力度较往常要用力得多，丁程鑫连换气的机会都没找到，舌尖又疼又麻，还被马嘉祺的虎牙磨得下唇生疼，呜呜咽咽地感觉快要窒息，脸颊充血涨红，吞咽不及的唾液和胡乱飚的生理泪水都一股脑儿溢了出来，整个人被弄得乱七八糟，靠手脚并用才把马嘉祺硬生生推开。

丁程鑫大喘着气靠着床板缓神，委屈地红着眼瞪他。

马嘉祺也没好到哪里去，用手背擦了把嘴上的唾液，想扯领口时突然发现这是一身只能从后面拉拉链脱的连衣裙，只好放弃地稍微挽了挽袖子，又向前单手撑在床板上盯着丁程鑫湿润的眼眶：“你猜怎么着，我现在想穿着这身玩意儿要了你。”

丁程鑫惊恐地瞪大了眼，满脸都写着难以置信，张口想说马嘉祺你疯了吗，马嘉祺脑袋一歪又吻了上来，丁程鑫抗拒的双手只能后知后觉地扶在他脖子上，摸得一手女装的蕾丝装饰，跟触电似的连忙松开了手，一想到马嘉祺要穿着裙子干他，就耻得浑身打颤。

可马嘉祺在他摆明了的抗拒中找到了惩罚的乐趣，反而玩心大起，把手伸进丁程鑫宽松的衬衣下摆里去抚摸他的身体，手法轻柔仿佛在模仿女人的力度，把丁程鑫的衬衣堆到他下巴底下，在他眼皮子底下亲吻他的锁骨、胸膛和可怜兮兮的小肉粒，边吻还边抬眼去确认他的表情，舌尖濡湿一切，嘴唇吮了一身的痕，漫长前戏如同上刑，小口小口地仿佛要在腹肌上烫出一路的唇印。

马嘉祺低头吻他的身体时，裙摆就蹭着丁程鑫大腿上，若即若离地留下微妙的触感，丁程鑫头脑发昏，面前的画面也迷幻迤逦，他拧腰迎合着马嘉祺的动作，自己都不知道自己在做什么。

“这么兴奋？”马嘉祺反笑道，隔着短裤揉捏他的硬烫，故作惊讶的眨了眨眼，“小兄弟挺精神啊？”

丁程鑫条件反射地弹动了一下，有些不自在地想退开距离，马嘉祺一下子抓住了他的腿，像提什么一样把他两个膝盖都曲了起来，掌心在他身下找到了短裤的后裤腰，一个顺势就把里外两条裤子都扯了下来，又用底裤从膝盖以上的位置把他的大腿勒住了，正好在两腿之间勒出一个够他进出的腿缝，满意地拍了拍他的膝盖。

还没等丁程鑫抗议，马嘉祺就撩起裙摆挺了进来，耻得丁程鑫一下子没绷住，闪着身想逃，被马嘉祺抓了回去，硬是拧成大腿并拢、小腿张开的模样，在空气里摆成了一个鸭子坐，马嘉祺的滚烫硬物就从腿缝里撞了进来，位置很低，几乎撞在丁程鑫自己的那根上，烫得一身鸡皮疙瘩，从喉咙口发出了一声低吟般的闷哼。

马嘉祺按住了他的膝盖，就着这个姿势前后挺动着腰身，掀起来的裙摆层层叠叠地随着马嘉祺摆动的频率撞在丁程鑫的腿上，提醒他现在马嘉祺是穿着女装在搞他，丁程鑫感觉这比让他自己穿女装还要羞耻千百倍，羞赧地捂住了脸不敢看他。

马嘉祺还不乐意了，就着这个姿势突然俯身压下来，单手抓住丁程鑫的两个手腕在他自己头顶固定，体位原因使丁程鑫不得不被压成酸疼的姿势，抗拒的摇着头咬着下唇呜呜咽咽。

因为下压的姿势，马嘉祺的硬挺就跟丁程鑫的完全蹭在一块儿，随着马嘉祺的冲撞，丁程鑫的那根也渐渐弹动着翘了起来，双手都被控制住的丁程鑫没脸承认这种身体本能的反应，不敢面对地闭上了眼，马嘉祺还不满足，关键时刻不忘言语刺激他，说着什么就这样让你射之类的荤言荤语，硬是把丁程鑫一步步逼上了高潮，两人份飞溅的精液从下腹一路射到胸口，又被马嘉祺恶趣味地均匀涂抹在粉红色的乳尖上，再掐着他酸软的腰，低头细细地舔了个干净，把丁程鑫翻过一个身，换个姿势继续。

日后马嘉祺回味起这一天，都觉得：穿着裙子干丁程鑫，怎一个带劲了得。


End file.
